1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measurement of a substance, such as glucose, within a body, such as the human body.
2. Description of Related Art
Several patents suggest methods to non-invasively measure the concentration of a substance, such as glucose, in the bloodstream. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,313,941; 5,370,114; 5,515,847; 5,601,079; 5,615,672; 5,666,956; 6,949,070; 6,998,247; and 7,183,102. However, the methods disclosed in these patents do not adequately consider the body surface temperature at the point of measurement and the ambient temperature. Both of these parameters affect the accuracy of the substance concentration measurement in the mid to far infrared spectrum.